Justin Bieber
Justin Drew Bieber ' (London ,1º de março de 1994 ) é um cantor e compositor de música pop e R&B e ator canadense.45 Em 2007, seus vídeos de apresentações covers foram vistas no YouTube por Scooter Braun, que tornou seu agente e o levou para a cidade de Atlanta (Geórgia), para reunir-se com o cantor Usher. Em seguida Bieber assinou contrato com a Island Records, iniciando carreira profissional em 2009, após concluir o primeiro grau escolar.6 A primeira, de duas partes,7 do álbum de estreia, ''My World, foi lançada em 17 de novembro de 2009.8 Quatro singles bem-sucedidos foram lançados precedendo o álbum: "One Time", "One Less Lonely Girl", "Love Me" e "Favorite Girl", todas alcançando o top 15 na parada Canadian Hot 100 e o top 40 da Billboard Hot 100. Transformando-o no único artista da história da Billboard a ter quatro singles de um álbum de estreia posicionando nas duas paradas antes do lançamento do álbum.9 My World recebeu análises positivas dos críticos musicais, estreando na sexta posição na parada Billboard 200,10 vendendo 137 mil cópias durante sua primeira semana,11 o que foi o segundo melhor início de vendas de um artista revelação em 2009.712 O álbum também estreou na primeira posição da Canadian Albums Chart e ganhou o certificado de Ouro da Music Canada.1314 Menos de um mês após o lançamento de My World, recebeu o certificado de Platina no Canadá, pela venda de mais de oitenta mil cópias no país.15 Em janeiro de 2010, ganhou o mesmo certificado nos Estados Unidos, por vendas acima de um milhão de cópias.16Também foi certificado Prata no Reino Unido.17 A segunda parte do álbum, My World 2.0, foi lançada em 23 de março de 2010 e estreou na primeira posição da Billboard 200, vendendo 283 mil cópias em sua primeira semana.18 O primeiro single, "Baby", que conta com a participação do rapper Ludacris foi liberado em 18 de janeiro de 2010, alcançando o top 5'' em mais de dez países e a primeira posição na França.19Recebeu o certificado de Platina tripla da Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) pela venda de quase quatro milhões de cópias e, Ouro na Nova Zelândia e Austrália.20 Os próximos ''singles: "Eenie Meenie", "Somebody to Love" e "U Smile", alcançaram o top 20 da Canadian Hot 100 e as trinta primeiras posições da Billboard Hot 100.21 Em 2011, Bieber lançou seu segundo álbum de estúdio, Under the Mistletoe. O disco vendeu 225,000 cópias em sua semana de lançamento e estreou na primeira posição na Billboard200,22 vendendo mais de duas milhões de cópias mundialmente em menos de dois meses após o lançamento. Foi certificado como Platina nos Estados Unidos e Platina tripla no Canadá.23 O primeiro single do disco, "Mistletoe", vendeu mais de 700 mil cópias mundialmente, tornando-se a canção natalina mais vendida em um ano.24 No dia 26 de março de 2012 foi liberado o single "Boyfriend", que tornou-se um dos mais vendidos virtualmente em sua primeira semana nos Estados Unidos, com mais de 559 mil downloads pagos. A canção foi considerada pelos críticos como a transição de Bieber de artista teen para o mundo adulto, alcançou a vice-liderança na principal parada dos Estados Unidos e a primeira posição no Canadá.25 Em menos de um ano desde seu lançamento, já havia vendido mais de três milhões de cópias, sendo certificado de Platina triplo pela RIAA.26 O terceiro álbum de estúdio, Believe, foi lançado cerca de três meses depois, estreou na primeira posição em mais de quinze países.27 Bieber foi nomeado como a estrela mais quente pela revista J-14,28 revelação do ano pela MuchMusic,29 e listado pela Celebuzz no top 10 dos artistas revelados pelo Youtube da década.30 Ele também é conhecido por gerar uma revolução na moda jovem, fazendo com que adolescentes de todo o mundo imitassem seu corte de cabelo31 e o seu estilo de vestir, com o uso de bonés da marca New Era32 e tênis coloridos.33 Em 2010, Bieber recebeu um pagamento de 53 milhões de doláres,34 se tornado o artista adolescente mais bem pago do show bis segundo a revista People, isso se deve ao fato de Bieber já ter vendido mais de quinze milhões de discos mundialmente desde 2009.35 Em 23 de novembro de 2012, Bieber foi premiado pelo Primeiro-Ministro do Canadácom a Queen Elizabeth II Diamond Jubilee Medal, que homenageia quem tenha feito uma contribuição significativa para uma cidade, território, região ou comunidade dentro do Canadá, ou uma conquista no exterior que traga crédito para o país.36 Já foi vencedor de sete prêmios Billboard Music Awards, sete American Music Awards, dois MTV Video Music Awards e já foi indicado a dois prêmios Grammy Awards. |local_de_nascimento = London ,Ontário , Canadá|gênero_(s) = Pop , R&B|ocupação(ões) = Cantor, compositor ,dançarino Outras ocupações - Ator|período_em_atividade = 2009 - atualmente|gravadora(s) = Island Def Jam, RBMG|afiliação(ões) = Usher, Chris Brown, Ludacris, Busta Rhymes, Boyz II Men, Will.i.am, Jessica Jarrell, Sean Kingston, Jaden Smith, Rascal Flatts, Miley Cyrus, Kanye West, Raekwon, Tyga, Mariah Carey, The Band Perry, Big Sean, Drake, Nicki Minaj, R. Kelly, Chance the Rapper, Lil Wayne, Future, Travis Scott, Halsey, Diplo, Skrillex, Ariana Grande, Nas, Cody Simpson, DJ Snake|página_oficial = http://www.justinbiebermusic.com/}} Biografia '''Infancia Justin Drew Bieber nasceu em 1º de março de 1994 no St Joseph's Hospital em London, província canadense de Ontário e três meses depois mudou-se para Stratford, também em Ontário.39 É filho da união de Patricia "Pattie" Mallette com Jeremy Jack Bieber. Pattie tinha 17 anos quando ficou grávida, foi criado com a ajuda de sua mãe e o padrasto, Diana e Bruce Dale. Seus pais nunca se casaram, mas mantiveram uma estreita amizade e objetivos comuns em relação à vida pessoal e profissional de seu filho.4041 Jeremy casou-se com Erin Wagner anos depois, e Justin ganhou dois meio-irmãos, Jazmyn e Jaxon Bieber.42 Bieber sempre manteve contato com o pai em Winnipeg.42 Aos dois anos de idade, Pattie começou a notar que o filho gostava de bater em potes, panelas, mesas, cadeiras e no sofá da sala. Justin começou na igreja o aprendizado formal de bateria.42 Quando completou três anos, em menos de um ano já tinha aprendido a tocar bateria, passando depois para o violão, instrumento que com seis anos de idade dominou.42 Embora ela apoiasse o talento do filho, os valores cristãos de Pattie a deixavam confusa em relação ao que podia acontecer com o garoto se ele seguisse o meio artístico. Ela já tinha ouvido várias histórias de jovens artistas que arruinaram a carreira devido aos vícios e tentações. Ela preferia que Justin mantivesse o seu talento na igreja.43 Bieber começou a vida escolar no Downie Public School, e depois mudou para a Avon Public School.43 Concurso de talentos e youtube Em 2006, Justin completou doze anos e decidiu entrar no concurso de talentos local, o Stratford Idol.42 Apesar da desvantagem que tinha, Justin conseguiu alcançar a segunda posição no concurso.43 No final de 2007, ele e a mãe postaram alguns vídeos de suas apresentações no YouTube, para que familiares e amigos que moravam longe pudessem assistir. Estes aprovaram e encaminharam a outros amigos.43 Com o passar do tempo, Pattie preocupou-se ao perceber que pessoas desconhecidas estavam assistindo o seu filho, mas Justin a convenceu de que o YouTube era inofensivo e decidiram postar mais vídeos fazendo cover de músicas de cantores como Ne-Yo, Justin Timberlake, Chris Brown, Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson e da banda Boyz II Men.42 Com o passar do tempo, o número de pessoas que acessavam as suas últimas apresentações passaram de centenas de milhares. Descobrimento Scooter Braun, ex-executivo de marketing da So So Def Recordings, acidentalmente assistiu a um dos vídeos de Justin em 2007.25 Então fez buscas na internet, quando encontrou fotos de Bieber cantando em frente ao Avon Theater. Iniciou uma busca pela cidade de Stratford e,25 entrou em contato com o Avon Public School, até conseguir encontrar uma tia do cantor que repassou as informações de contato para Pattie.25 Após uma longa conversa, Pattie e Justin embarcaram em um avião com destino a Atlanta, onde Bieber assinou um contrato com Braun e voltou para Stratford para arrumar as malas e mudar-se temporariamente para Atlanta.42 Uma semana depois, Scooter conversou com o cantor de R&B Usher, que aceitou escutar Bieber.44Que logo assinou com a RBMG.45 Justin Timberlake também estava interessado em Justin Bieber, mas ele eventualmente assinou com Usher.46 Em seguida, Usher procurou uma gravadora para Justin a partir de Chris Hicks, que juntos projetaram uma audição com L.A. Reid, presidente da Island Def Jam Music Group. assim Braun tornou-se empresário do cantor.47 Em julho de 2008, Usher convocou uma coletiva de imprensa em Los Angeles para anunciar o novo contratado da Island Def Jam.25 Durante a coletiva, Usher disse: O primeiro single do cantor, "One Time", foi lançado nas rádios enquanto Bieber ainda estava gravando seu álbum de estreia.48 A canção alcançou a décima segunda posição no Canadian Hot 100 durante sua primeira semana de lançamento em julho de 2009,49 e mais tarde alcançou a décima sétima posição no Billboard Hot 100. Durante o outono de 2009, o single começou a ter reconhecimento internacional.50 A canção foi certificada como Platina no Canadá e Estados Unidos e como Ouro na Austrália e Nova Zelândia Carreira musical 2009 - 2010: As primeiras apresentações O primeiro álbum de Bieber, o extended play My World, foi lançado em 17 de novembro de 2009. O álbum conta com os vocais de Usher, que aparece no videoclipe de "One Time".52 Bieber realizou uma turnê promocional para divulgar o single e esteve em várias estações de rádio. "One Time" alcançou a décima segunda posição na Canadian Hot 100 durante sua primeira semana, em julho de 2009,43 e a vigésima na Billboard Hot 100. Em 26 de setembro de 2009, "One Time" foi certificado Platina no Canadá.53 Os três singles seguintes foram "One Less Lonely Girl", "Love Me" e "Favorite Girl", os dois últimos foram lançados exclusivamente no iTunes, e ficaram posicionados no top 15 do Canadá e no top 40 dos Estados Unidos. Bieber se apresentou em diversos programas como o VMA 09 Tour da MTV, o programa europeu The Dome, The Next Star, The Today Show,54 The Wendy Williams Show, Lopez Tonight, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, It's On with Alexa Chung, Good Morning America, Chelsea Lately e 106 & Park com Rihanna. Bieber também fez uma participação em um episódio de True Jackson, VP em 2009.55 Em outubro de 2009, Justin foi votado como o 5º Melhor Bom Exemplo de 2009 pela JSYK da AOL.56 Bieber fez uma performance para o presidente dos Estados Unidos Barack Obama, e a primeira dama, Michelle Obama, na Casa Branca para o Christmas in Washington, um especial musical televisionado que beneficiou o National Children's Medical Center e foi exibido em 20 de dezembro de 2009 no canal TNT.57 Ele apresentou "Someday at Christmas" de Stevie Wonder no programa. Se apresentou ainda no 52º Grammy Awards em 31 de janeiro de 2010 com a cantora Kesha. Justin abriu os shows da Fearless Tour da cantora country Taylor Swift no Reino Unido58 e fez uma pequena turnê de cinco shows no Canadá, patrocinada pela Urban Behavior. Bieber confirmou que iria viajar para sua primeira turnê completa em algum momento de 2010,59 e abrir novamente o show de Taylor Swift quando ela se apresentar no Gillette Stadium durante o concerto anual para o vencedor do prêmio CMA Entertainer of the Year.60 Justin foi convidado para participar como um dos vocalistas na regravação de "We Are The World" em benefício das vítimas do terremoto no Haiti, denominada "We Are the World 25 for Haiti", onde canta a primeira linha - originalmente de Lionel Richie.61 Ele também participou de outro projeto pela mesma causa, composto apenas por artistas canadenses, creditados como Young Artists for Haiti, que gravaram a canção "Wavin' Flag" de K'naan.62 "Baby", o primeiro single do álbum My World 2.0, que apresenta uma participação de Ludacris, foi lançado em janeiro de 2010 e tornou-se o seu maior sucesso até agora, alcançando o top 10 em 7 países.63 Os singles seguintes, "Never Let You Go" e "U Smile" entraram no top 30 dos hits da Hot 100 dos EUA, e estiveram no top 20 do Canadá.63 Nos EUA, ele estreou no top 200 da Billboard tornando Justin o cantor solo mais jovem do sexo masculino a entrar nas tabelas desde Stevie Wonder, em 1963.63646566 Para promover o álbum, Justin apareceu em vários programas ao vivo, incluindo o The View, o Kids Choice Awards, Nightline e outros.67 Também houve uma colaboração de Sean Kingston no single "Eenie Meenie", que também apareceu no My World 2.0. A música alcançou o top 10 no Reino Unido e na Austrália. Em 10 de abril de 2010, Bieber foi convidado para o Saturday Night Live.68 O segundo single do My Word 2.0, "Somebody to Love", foi lançado em abril de 2010, e depois um remix com a participação do mentor de Bieber, Usher foi lançado. Ele alcançou o top 15 nos EUA e Canadá. Em 23 de junho de 2010, Justin continuou com sua turnê My World Tour, para promover o My World e o My World 2.0.69 Neste mesmo mês, seu videoclipe "Baby" superou o de Lady Gaga, "Bad Romance", e se tornou o mais visto em toda história do YouTube.70 Em setembro de 2010, foi relatado que de acordo com um funcionário do site de redes sociais Twitter, Justin representava três por cento de todos os usuários do microblog.71 Bieber começou a gravar seu próximo álbum em julho de 2010 em Nova Iorque.72 Por causa de sua mudança de voz devido a puberdade, ela era mais grave do que era quando ele gravou seu álbum anterior. Em abril de 2010, o cantor falou sobre sua mudança de voz: "Como todo adolescente, eu estou lidando com isso e eu tenho o melhor treinador vocal de todo o mundo e sei que vou superar isso. Algumas das notas que eu alcançava antes, eu não estou conseguindo alcançar mais."73 O escritor e cantor britânico Taio Cruz, confirmou em julho de 2010 que estava escrevendo músicas para o próximo álbum de Justin.74 O produtor de Hip-Hop, Dr. Dre, produziu duas músicas para Justin75 mas não se sabe se elas foram feitas para o álbum. Bieber fez uma performance de "U Smile", "Baby", "Somebody to Love" e brevemente tocou bateria em 12 de setembro de 2010. Justin anunciou em outubro de 2010 que iria lançar um álbum acústico chamado My Worlds Acoustic.76 O álbum foi lançado nos EUA contando com versões acústicas de seus álbuns anteriores, e acompanhou o lançamento do novo single "Pray".77 Bieber foi um convidado especial em um episódio da temporada da série de televisão americana que foi ao ar em 23 de setembro de 2010, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, onde interpretou Jason McCann, um adolescente problemático que se depara com uma difícil decisão a respeito de seu único irmão. Justin também participou de mais um episódio, que foi ao ar em 17 de fevereiro de 2011, em que seu personagem foi morto.78 2011 - 2012 : biografia Never Say Never, Under the Mistletoe e, ''Believe'' Uma biografia em 3D intitulada Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, lançada em 11 de fevereiro de 2011 nos Estados Unidos e Canadá e em 25 de fevereiro do mesmo ano no Brasil. Dirijido por Jon Chu, ele liderou as bilheterias com uma estimativa de US$ 12,4 milhões em seu dia de estreia em 3 105 salas de cinema.79 O filme arrecadou 30,3 milhões de dólares no fim da semana de estreia, sendo derrotado apenas pela comédia romântica Esposa de Mentirinha, que arrecadou US$ 31 milhões.80 Never Say Never superou as expectativas da indústria, quase igualando aos US$ 31,1 milhões arrecadados por Miley Cyrus em seu filme em 3D de 2008, Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert, recordista de estréias do tipo documentários musicais.81 O filme veio acompanhado de um álbum remixado chamado Never Say Never - The Remixes, lançado em 14 de fevereiro de 2011, que apresenta remixes de canções de álbuns anteriores com participações de Miley Cyrus, Chris Brown, Kanye Westentre outros.82 Em agosto de 2011, Bieber anunciou que iria lançar seu segundo álbum de estúdio intitulado Under the Mistletoe em 1 de novembro de 2011.83 Os produtores estadunidenses Scooter Braun e Kuk Harrell confirmaram uma semana depois que o produtor Jonathan Rotem também estava trabalhando no álbum.84 Mais tarde naquele mês, foi anunciado que o Boyz II Men, Usher, e a banda The Band Perry também colaboraram com Bieber no álbum.85 Em 30 de setembro de 2011, Bieber publicou o nome e a capa oficial do álbum no Facebook.85 Em 4 de outubro do mesmo ano, a cantora Mariah Carey revelou que ela e Justin haviam feito um dueto da canção "All I Want for Christmas Is You" para o álbum.86 Em 2 de outubro de 2011, Bieber afirmou em sua página no Twitter87 que o primeiro single do álbum, "Mistletoe", já estaria disponível no iTunes em 18 de outubro de 2011.88 O vídeo musical do single foi gravado no centro de Franklin, no estado do Tennessee em 28 de setembro de 2011.89 Em 5 de outubro de 2011, Justin cantou "Mistletoe" ao vivo pela primeira vez no Rio de Janeiro, durante a turnê My World Tour.90Durante a performance, Bieber afirmou que a data do lançamento do single tinha sido alterada e que ele seria lançado no dia 17 de outubro de 2011 no iTunes.91 Believe é o terceiro álbum de estúdio lançado por Justin em 19 de junho de 2012.92 Estreou na primeira posição da tabela americana Billboard 200 com 374 mil cópias vendidas - sendo o álbum com a maior estréia de 2012, superando MDNA de Madonna, e se tornou o quarto álbum de Bieber a alcançar esta posição.93 No final de julho de 2012, tinha vendido 649 mil cópias no país.94 O álbum vendeu 57 mil cópias em sua primeira semana no Canadá, estreando a primeira posição do gráfico Canadian Albums Chart. Ele também estreou no britânico UK Albums Chart na primeira posição, denotando 38,115 cópias e tornando Bieber o artista solo mais jovem do sexo masculino a liderar pela segunda vez o gráfico.95 No Japão, alcançou o posto de número sete da Oricon Weekly Albums Chart por ter vendido 13 mil edições. Na classificação irlandesa divulgada pela Irish Recorded Music Association e na da associação italiana Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana, situou-se na primeira posição enquanto nas das regiões belgas Valônia e Flandres permaneceu na segunda posição da Ultratop. Prêmios e indicações Ver também: Lista de prêmios e indicações recebidos por Justin Bieber Em 2010, Justin lançou seu primeiro álbum de estúdio, My World 2.0, que recebeu uma indicação e foi premiado no American Music Awards na categoria "Álbum de Pop/Rock favorito". Na mesma premiação, Justin venceu as outras três categorias em que concorria.96 No mesmo ano, Justin venceu três das quatro categorias em que concorria no MuchMusic Video Awards.97 Os singles "Baby" e "One Time" se destacaram em muitas premiações como o Kids' Choice Awards, MuchMusic Video Awards e o Billboard Music Awards, vencendo todas as categorias em que foram nomeados nas premiações citadas.98 Bieber foi indicado cinco vezes ao Teen Choice Awards, onde foi premiado em quatro das cinco categorias sendo que uma das indicações foi para o álbum My World 2.0.99 Ainda em 2010, My World 2.0 recebeu duas indicações ao Juno Awards, Justin não venceu nenhuma das três categorias em que foi nomeado sendo que ele veio a vencer essa premiação apenas em 2011.100 Os singles "Baby" e "One Time" foram ambos nomeados ao MuchMusic Video Awards na categoria "Vídeo internacional do ano por um canadense", sendo que o vencedor foi o single "Baby".97 Foi indicado na categoria "Artista internacional favorito" no VMB.101 Em 2011, foi indicado em duas categorias no Grammy Awards, não sendo premiado em nenhuma delas. Foi nomeado em doze categorias no Billboard Music Awards, onde ganhou sete prêmios. Com o lançamento do documentário em 3D Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, Justin foi nomeado ao MTV Movie Awards, onde venceu na categoria "Melhor momento de cair o queixo".102 Foi indicado ao CMT Music Awards na categoria "Vídeo colaborativo do ano" com o videoclipe da canção "That Should Be Me" com a participação da banda country Rascal Flatts, onde foi premiado.103 Foi novamente nomeado ao Juno Awards, onde venceu duas das quatro categorias em que estava concorrendo.104Venceu quatro das cinco categorias em que concorria ao Teen Choice Awards, sendo nessa premiação onde ele foi nomeado pela primeira vez por interpretar Jason McCann no seriado CSI, na categoria "Vilão". Imagem pública e vida pessoal O jornal britânico The Observer publicou um relatório indicando que Justin Bieber é mais influente nas redes sociais do que Barack Obama ou Dalai Lama.106 De acordo com Jan Hoffman do The New York Times, parte da fama de Bieber vem de seu canal no YouTube. Muito antes dele lançar seu primeiro EP, My World, em meados de novembro, os vídeos do YouTube atraiam milhões de visualizações. Braun reconheceu o recurso e antes de voar para Atlanta, Braun queria "construí-lo no YouTube primeiramente" e houve um recorde nos vídeos caseiros de Bieber. Bieber continua a fazer upload de vídeos para o mesmo canal e abriu uma conta no Twitter, a partir da qual ele interage com os fãs regularmente;43 sua conta atingiu em setembro de 2011, mais de 13 milhões de seguidores tornando Bieber a segunda pessoa mais seguida no mundo pelo Twitter, estando atrás apenas da cantora Lady Gaga. As contas também serviram como meio de comercialização, por exemplo, o vídeo da música "One Time", só começou a vender depois de ser posto no Youtube.107 Usher comentou que ele e Justin começaram com a mesma idade: "Eu tive a chance de crescer com o meu sucesso, como está acontecendo com Bieber." Como resultado, Usher, Braun e o segurança pessoal de Justin, Kenny Hamilton, o ensinam constantemente sobre como manipular sua fama e a sua imagem pública. Após a assinatura de Bieber, Usher nomeou um dos seus antigos assistentes, Ryan Good, para ser estilista de Justin. Good, uma vez apelidado por Bieber como "treinador bravata", criou um "look das ruas" para o cantor, que consistia de bonés, casacos, correntes para cães e tênis chamativo. Amy Kaufman do The Los Angeles Times comentou: "Apesar de ter uma educação de classe média suburbana em Stratford, a maneira de falar e de se vestir de Bieber sugere que ele está tentando se tornar igual aos seus cantores favoritos."108 Bieber já lançou uma marca própria de esmaltes. Estátuas de cera de Justin estão em exibição na Madame Tussauds, museu de cera em Nova York, Amsterdam e Londres.109 Bieber acabou também por fazer famoso o seu sósia, o peruano Alejandro Avilez.110111 Alejandro, conhecido como "Bieber Peruano",112 já particiou de diversos programas televisivos e inclusive cantou em shows as mesmas músicas do autor.113114 Em 27 de fevereiro de 2011 Bieber participou do 2011 Vanity Fair Oscar com a atriz e cantora americana Selena Gomez, confirmando vários meses de especulação da mídia sobre um relacionamento romântico entre os dois. Gomez e Bieber assumiram namoro após um suposto vídeo de um beijo vazou na internet.115 As fãs do cantor, Beliebers, começaram a fazer ameaças de morte e cyberbullying através das redes sociais. Em novembro de 2012, foi noticiado que Bieber e Gomez terminaram seu relacionamento depois de aproximadamente dois anos de namoro. Em maio de 2012 Bieber comprou uma mansão de 10000 m² em 1,3 hectares de terra, localizada na comunidade de Calabasas, um subúrbio de Los Angeles, na Califórnia. Em junho de 2012, foi lançada a campanha "Music Make It Better" com PSAs, Bieber, Victoria Justice e The Band Perry. A campanha tem como objetivo trazer música, artes, e outros programas para crianças enquanto estão no hospital. Depois de alguns relacionamentos amorosos, incluindo as idas e vindas com Selena Gomez, em 7 de julho de 2018, Justin se tornou noivo de Hailey Baldwin, casando-se em novembro de 2018. Cabelo O corte de cabelo anteriormente usado por Bieber e sua popularidade com os adolescentes mostrou-se como um fenômeno cultural, tornando-se um dos penteados mais copiados entre os garotos adolescentes e recebendo o nome de Biebercut. Em 2011, Bieber mudou seu corte. Uma mecha de seu cabelo foi doada a apresentadora Ellen DeGeneres que leiloou a mecha através do site eBay e assim foi vendida no valor de US$ 40.688,00 com 98 lances no total. Os fundos arrecadados com a venda do cabelo de Bieber foram doados á organização sem fins lucrativos The Gentle Barn, um grupo que se dedica a resgatar animais desabrigados.116 Religião e visão política Bieber já declarou ser um cristão.117 Comentários de Bieber em fevereiro de 2011 para a Rolling Stone causaram polêmica.118 Questionado sobre se uma pessoa deve esperar até o casamento para ter relações sexuais, Bieber respondeu: "Eu não acho que você deve ter relações sexuais com alguém que você a ame." Perguntado sobre sua opinião sobre o aborto, Bieber disse: "Não concordo com o aborto, é como você estar tentando matar o bebê."119 Quando perguntado sobre o aborto em casos de abuso sexual, ele disse: "Bem, eu acho que é realmente triste, mas tudo acontece por uma razão. Eu não sei como o aborto possa ser um motivo para isso, mas nesse caso eu não sou capaz de julgar ninguém." Na mesma entrevista, Bieber falou sobre a homossexualidade, onde afirmou: "É própria a decisão de todos que querem ser isso, isso só não deve afetar a mais ninguém."120 A Rolling Stone comentou: "Não está claro se ele pretendia definir homossexualidade como uma escolha de vida." Ao falar sobre qual partido político ele apoiaria se pudesse votar, Justin declarou: "Eu não tenho certeza sobre os partidos que quero apoiar quando que tiver direito ao voto."121 Bieber ainda disse que não está interessado em obter a cidadania americana, elogiando o Canadá como sendo "o melhor país do mundo" e citando o sistema de saúde canadense como um exemplo. Ele também é um amigo de Barack Obama, mas concorda com alguns aspectos políticos.119 Problemas De controle de multidões A popularidade de Bieber vinha causado preocupações de segurança. Embora fosse para promover seu álbum My World, a apresentação programada para ser exibida no Roosevelt Field foi cancelada.122 O evento saiu do controle e mais de 35 seguranças do Condado de Nassaue de Garden City tiveram de ser convocados. Diversos fãs sofreram ferimentos leves. A polícia prendeu o vice-presidente da Island Records, James A. Roppo, por supostamente dificultar os esforços policiais para controlar a multidão por não ter mandado uma mensagem pelo Twitter dizendo que o evento havia sido cancelado como instruiu a polícia.122123124 Em 24 de março de 2010, o empresário de Justin, Scooter Braun foi preso por uma acusação penal relativa ao acidente. Braun não se declarou culpado por nenhuma acusação e foi liberado mais tarde.125 Em 6 de maio de 2011, a gravadora de Bieber, Island Def Jam, e sua sociedade de gestão, Remster 3 LLC, se declarou culpado por violar os códigos de incêndio no local do incidente, enquanto as acusaçãos contra o vice-presidente da Island Records, foram retiradas. Bieber em um serviço público fez um anúncio contra o cyberbullying, duas acusações menores foram lançadas contra Braun. Richard Klein, professor de direito dos menores disse: "Legalmente, ele ser envolvido na solução das acusações criminais de outras pessoas, é extraordinário". Noah Levy, chamou o acordo de uma fantasia para Bieber.126 Em 26 de abril de 2010, uma promoção de desempenho foi cancelada pela polícia australiana após várias meninas ficarem feridas em uma multidão de fãs de Bieber. Estava programado para Justin cantar 3 músicas para o programa de TV Sunrise. No Twitter, Bieber afirmou logo após o incidente: "Eu quero deixar isso claro... Eu não cancelei. Eu acordei essa manhã e a polícia havia cancelado o show por motivos de segurança. Estou muito feliz com o amor de todos, mas eu quero que vocês se lembrem de que a segurança de meus fãs vem em primeiro lugar."127 O incidente não impediu Justin de agendar uma visita a 5 cidades da Austrália, conforme anunciado em 2010.128 Em Liverpool, em seu dia de folga antes de um show, Bieber não tinha permissão de sair de seu hotel. Ele foi avisado pela polícia que poderia ser preso caso formasse um "motim".129 A popularidade de Bieber entre as meninas, incluindo a sua base de fãs conhecida como Beliebers, ocasionalmente tem levado duras críticas pelos fãs de outras pessoas, ameaças de morte, e observações caluniosas que são mais voltadas para as mulheres com quem a imprensa tem romanticamente associado a Bieber, como a socialite Kim Kardashian,130 a cantora Jasmine Villegas131 e a cantora e atriz Selena Gomez, que namorou Bieber.115 Policiais e polêmicas Bieber teve problemas com o tribunal após Mariah Yeater, de 20 anos, aparecer na mídia em 2011 alegando que estaria grávida do cantor. Ela disse que quando tinha 19 anos, eles mantiveram relações sexuais.132133 Iniciou-se um processo sobre o caso, além de ser obrigado a pagar U$ 100 mil para instituições de caridade. Ao programa Today, Bieber falou a respeito do incidente: Ainda em 2011, Yeater retirou a ação paternidade contra Justin Bieber após seu ex-namorado admitir ser o pai da criança e que tudo não passou de uma farsa para gerar dinheiro, uma quantia que equivalia a U$ 50 mil.136 Em 2012, Justin lançou a música "Maria", com os trechos "Ela está fingindo, fingindo tudo | Porque ela queria toda a minha atenção | E ela estava recebendo o meu nome através da sujeira | Eu estou falando com você, Maria | Por que você quer fazer isso comigo?". Mais tarde, foi revelado que a música se referia a Mariah Yeater - oque não havia sido afirmado até então - completou dizendo "Em todas as entrevistas, eu falava 'eu não posso falar sobre isso', então poder finalmente falar sobre isso no álbum é incrível. As pessoas não esquecem aquilo, foi manchete nos jornais. Então, poder falar sobre isso e dizer o meu lado da história e me expressar, sinto que essa foi a melhor maneira de fazer isso" Em abril de 2013 a polícia sueca apreendeu o ônibus do cantor, realizando uma busca no ônibus e encontrando uma boa quantidade de drogas.138 No mesmo mês ele abandonou o seu macaco de estimação nas ruas da Alemanha. A policia encontrou o animal que não tinha a documentação e um certificado de saúde. O primata foi colocado em quarentena pela polícia local e encaminhado para uma clínica veterinária em Munique. depois foi levado para um zoológico.139 Após quase um ano ele finalmente pagou uma multa de US$ 10,7 mil por abandonar seu macaco de estimação.140 Em novembro de 2013 agrediu em fotográfo na Argentina, que processsou o cantor em 2 milhões de doláres, mas o caso ainda não foi encerrado.141 Ele ainda desrepeitou o pais "verrendo" com os pés a bandeira para fora do palco, o que revoltou a população argentina.142 Justin foi flagrado pela polícia de Los Angeles dirigindo um Caddilac preto e fazendo manobras radicais, juntamente com Sean Kingston, que dirigia um Rolls-Royce; o grupo foi advertido pela polícia.143 140 O cantor foi preso em 23 de janeiro de 2014 na cidade americana de Miami Beach, na Flórida, por dirigir embriagado e participar de um racha. O cantor resistiu à prisão quando foi abordado por autoridades por dirigir acima da velocidade permitida e gritou palavrões aos policiais. Além disso, estava com a carteira de motorista vencida. Ele estava no comando de um veículo Lamborghini amarelo que trafegava com velocidade estimada entre 80 e 96 quilômetros por hora, aproximadamente, em uma área residencial onde a velocidade máxima permitida é de 48 quilômetros por hora, fez testes que determinaram que o nível de álcool em seu sangue estava alto e ele estava drogado. Após os exames, ele foi fichado, processado e preso.144 Na noite do dia 29 de janeiro de 2014, Justin foi novamente preso, desta vez pela polícia de Toronto, no Canadá, acusado de agredir o motorista de sua limusine no último dia 30 de dezembro. Em um comunicado à imprensa a polícia local informou que o incidente ocorreu durante a madrugada, quando o motorista da limusine de Bieber buscou um grupo de seis pessoas, entre elas o cantor, em uma casa noturna do centro da cidade. Após buscar o grupo e levá-los a um hotel, iniciou-se uma briga entre Justin e o motorista. Durante a briga, ele feriu o motorista na cabeça e deixou o local antes da chegada da polícia.145 O canadense foi investigado pela polícia de Los Angeles, nos Estados Unidos, por tentativa de roubo de um telefone celular de uma mulher, o incidente aconteceu em maio de 2014, quando ele se aproximou desta, que estava acompanhada de sua filha, e tentou tirar-lhe o celular do bolso.146 Bieber foi declarado culpado pelo vandalismo contra a casa de um vizinho em um condomínio nos Estados Unidos em julho de 2014, condenado a ficar dois anos em liberdade condicional sob supervisão da justiça norte-americana. Neste caso, qualquer deslize do cantor pode ser um agravante e resultar em prisão. Além de ter pago uma multa de quase U$ 81 mil por prejuizos ao imóvel.147 Em 29 de agosto de 2014, o cantor foi preso nas proximidades de Toronto (Canadá), por condução perigosa e agressão, por ter causado um acidente, chocando-se com um automóvel.148 Em outubro de 2014 Justin volta a agredir fotógrafos, desta vez em Paris, um deles o processou.149 Em abril de 2015, o juiz argentino Alberto Julio Banos emitiu um mandado de prisão contra Bieber, por não ter comparecido a uma audiência em Buenos Aires (capital da Argentina), expirou o prazo de 60 dias para a audiência judicial.150 Em julho de 2017, foi proibido de atuar na China devido a "má conduta".151 Críticas Bieber é criticado frequentemente por parecer mais jovem que sua verdadeira idade, por sua música pop, sua imagem e a frequente atenção que recebe da mídia.152 Ele tem sido um alvo frequente de blogueiros da internet e de mensagens ofensivas de usuários do YouTube153 e de vários grupos do Facebook. Vários boatos circulavam, inclusive que Bieber tinha morrido, ou que sua mãe oferecia US$ 50 mil para posar na revista Playboy - estes foram desmentidos via twiter direcionado aos fãs.154 Vídeos no YouTube foram hackeados para redirecionar seus usuários para sites adultos ou adicionar mensagens dizendo que Justin havia morrido em um acidente de carro; fotografias sendo alteradas para imagens pornográficas e outros. Obrigando as empresas afetadas reforçarem a segurança para reverter os danos. O rumor mais notável foi enviar Bieber para a Coreia do Norte como parte de sua primeira turnê mundial intitulada My World Tour. O segundo país foi Israel.154 É improvável que Justin teria permissão de ambos os governo, ou organizadores de concertos, para entrar nos países.154A Universal Music Group negou qualquer envolvimento, tornando-se alvo da brincadeira online. Um porta-voz da BBC News confirmou ser um trote e não quis dar mais informações.155 Nick Collins do The Daily Telegraph especulou que o caráter de Justin também parecia uma nota particularmente azeda com seus críticos da internet, com muitas observações sobre sua aparência jovem, sua música pop, sua imagem como galã para as adolescentes e seu modo de falar. Publicidade Em maio de 2011, Bieber anunciou que planejava lançar uma fragrância feminina.156 Justin que já tem no mercado um perfume unissex e uma linha de esmaltes, disse que lançaria esse novo produto em junho de 2011. Em um comunicado para a WWD.com, Bieber declarou: "Vamos ser realistas, o perfume de uma garota é muito importante para um cara! Tenho uma profunda conexão com meus fãs, por isso criar fragrâncias de que gosto pessoalmente é uma outra maneira de trazê-los para perto do meu mundo."156 O site Women's Wear Daily revelou que o perfume se chamaria Someday. Informou também que ele seria vendido em um frasco de vidro, sua tampa teria um formato composto por pétalas que simulam uma rosa vermelha em forma de coração, enquanto que no gargalo da embalagem vem pendurado um pingente com um coração e uma chave para as fãs abrirem, tradução, as fãs tem a chave do coração do cantor.157 A fragrância foi feita por Honorine Blanc da Firmeniche, que falou sobre a criação de uma "deliciosa fruta". O cheiro do perfume foi escolhido a dedo por Justin, que disse ter acompanhado todo o processo do mesmo: O design da embalagem foi feito por Marc Jobs Lola e o pingente foi desenhado por Lance McGregor.157 O perfume foi lançado no dia 20 de junho de 2011 nos Estados Unidos e Canadá não tendo previsão de lançamento para outros países. Em 24 de maio de 2011, Justin lançou o comercial oficial do perfume, que foi postado na conta oficial do mesmo no YouTube.158 No comercial, Bieber aparece flutuando ao lado da modelo Dree Hemingway. No início de junho de 2011, foram publicadas fotos de novos produtos da linha Someday, que traria a fragrância mais uma loção corporal, um spray para cabelos e uma versão rollon do perfume.159 Em 23 de junho de 2011, Justin esteve na Macy's, rede de lojas que está vendendo seu perfume para fazer uma ação promocional da fragrância. Bieber chegou por volta de 14h00 em Nova Iorque para o evento e foi recepcionado por fãs que acamparam por até dois dias do lado de fora na esperança de conseguir uma entrada na loja e conhecer Justin pessoalmente. Os primeiros 350 fãs conseguiram uma entrada.160 Em países como no Brasil, é possível comprar a fragrância apenas pela internet, mas pelo país ser o terceiro colocado na parada de vendas do perfume, é possível que ele chegue no Brasil até o final de 2011.161 Linha de perfumes * Someday (2011) * Someday Limited Edition (2012) * Girlfriend (2012) * Someday Summer Edition (2013) * The Key (2013) * Collector's Edition (2014) * Next Girlfriend (2014) Discografia Ver artigo principal: Discografia de Justin Bieber Filmografia Obras Categoria:Cantores Categoria:Cantores do Canadá Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 90 Categoria:Nascidos em 1994